Connected Hearts
by Sudeku
Summary: Taking place 100 years after the Original Kingdom Hearts, our 3 new main characters, Sarene, Ken, and Rei, experience almost the same events as Kairi, Sora, and Riku. Ken is now left with a blade, memories, and an adverture.


**Disclaimer:** Yes... I do not own Kingdom Hearts... BUT THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE IT ARE FRICKIN' AWESOME!... Sorry... Bit of an outburst there. ; But I do own some of my made up Keyblades... And I do own most of the characters in the story... So... ENJOY MY STORY FOOLS! XD

**Chapter 1: It All Begins**

Sarene smiled and looked out to the wonderful blue-green sea. She was on the Paupu tree, "Wow... The island is so beautiful this time of year!" She rocked her legs back and forth thinking nobody was near her.

"Heh. You're right!"

Sarene jumped, she wasn't used to being scared like that. Her pink curled hair bounced and sparkled in the sun. Her green-gray eyes were as cheerful as ever. "Oh! Ken! I didn't know you were there!" She never liked to give clues to people that she was scared.

"So, you like the sea, huh?" He laughed then jumped on the tree next to her. His hair was as long as Riku's but it was black and his eyes were red. It was waving in the light wind. "It's O.K... But... I'd like to see another sea than our own..."

She looked at him. She wanted to admit that she liked him but it was too hard for her. She blushed. "That would be cool..." She giggled.

"Are you two done flirting? Hah!" Rei jumped onto the small part of the island. He always was a high jumper. He had solid ice blue eyes and his hair was a nice shade of red. All the girls on the home island fell for him. "So... Dreamin' about different seas, eh? You'll never get there..."

Ken sighed. And looked off in sadness.

"Without my help! HAH!" Rei jumped onto the tree and gave Ken a noogie. He laughed, jumped down and leaned against the tree.

Ken looked at Rei, "Hey Rei... Have you ever thought about going somewhere besides our Islands?"

"And then getting lost as hell in a place I've never been before? Sure I have. Heh." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a key chain. "I found it on the beach. I thought it would be a good gift... Y'know... For our friendship." He threw the key chain to Ken.

"Woah..." He almost didn't catch the it. He looked at it in his hand. It had a black chain, with a black crown on one end and a clip on another end. "Thanks Rei..."

"Hey, no problem! It was just lying there on the beach."

Sarene smiled at the two. They never really talked much anymore but she was glad to see them talking for once.

Ken took a picture of his parents and him out of his pocket and looked at it. He got his long hair and his eyes from his dad. His hair color he got from his mom... He missed his mom... She had wonderful hazel eyes. When he stared at her in the picture he could remember that she always smelled like flowers. And her smooth skin. He always needed to smile when he looked at her. He sighed.

Rei looked up at Ken, "I see you still have that picture of your parents... I never really cared what mine looked like..."

"Don't you want to know who you got your looks from?" Ken jumped down from the tree.

"Yeah! Your Dad must've been really handsome or something!" She laughed, stood on the tree then jumped down.

"Hmph... I don't know. All I know is that I had 'em. I wasn't old enough to remember them. End of story." Rei jumped off the island and landed in the water with a light splash. "I don't care who they were..."

"Rei wait!" Ken jumped down after Rei, and Sarene followed suit.

* * *

Sarene plopped onto the sand, "Wow... " She was breathing between her words, "It got dark--fast..." 

"Yeah... A game of tag sure does make time go by..." Ken was already on the ground.

"Can you believe... You two 15 year olds... Me a 16 year old... Still playing tag!" He started to laugh. Then they all laughed with him.

"I think it's time to go for me..." Sarene stretched and walked toward her boat, "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" She rowed away to the home island.

"So... I see you like Sarene, huh?" Rei asked Ken curiously, as he paced the shore.

"Huh? Me? No... At least... I don't think so..." He blushed as his ears turned a noticeable bright red.

"Heh! Whatever you say kid! See ya tomorrow!" Rei ran to his boat a waved bye to Ken.

"Yeah... See ya." He pulled out the key chain. It seemed familiar. But he couldn't point out what was so familiar about it. "Why does it seem like I've seen this thing before!" He yelled to himself.

"Because... You are a reincarnation of Sora... You two are tied to each other... You are the new master of the blade... The Keyblade..."

"AH!" Ken turned around to see a man with a black coat. "Who are you! And what are you talking about? Sora? The Keyblade?"

"Hmm... That key chain... Where did you get that?" He approached Ken.

"My friend gave it to me! Why!" Ken backed away.

"Heh..." He waved his hand and the Oblivion Keyblade appeared in Ken's hand. "THAT is a Keyblade... It is astounding to see that your first Keyblade is the Keyblade of memories past... Or as Sora called it... Oblivion... One astounding blade..."

"Oblivion... Sora..." He looked down at the Keyblade in his hand "Wow... A Keyblade... Never heard of it... But it looks cool..." Then Ken looked up and the man was gone... "Huh?" He looked around but couldn't find him. "Where did he go? Oh well..." He looked at the Keyblade once more and it disappeared in a black mist. "Woah... I better get some rest..." He got up and the key chain was in his hand. He shook his head, sighed then rowed off in his boat.

* * *

Ken sat in his bed thinking of how to tell his friends he was the Keyblade master. "I can't believe this... Who is Sora anyway? Was he a Keyblade master? After all that guy did say Sora and I were connected... But... What did he mean by that?" He lied down, "Connected... Connected..." He looked out his window to the Island and saw a huge black funnel cloud above the island. He was shocked by the sight and couldn't believe it. "The island!" He immediately jumped out the window and landed in his boat. He rowed there as fast as he could. 

"Rei! Sarene!" He looked to the small section of the island and saw Rei. He looked around for a Sarene and saw her on the high balcony. He ran to Rei first.

"Rei! Rei!" Rei was standing at the end of the island. "Rei! What are you doing! You shouldn't be this far out!"

Rei laughed a bit and turned. "Don't you see Ken? Were going to a new world! We won't be stuck here forever!" He smiled and held out his hand. "So... Take my hand and we can go together!"

"Together... Together? No! Rei! Don't go!" He felt like he couldn't move as the darkness swallowed his friend. A bright light shone in his eyes, but after that moment, in his hand was Oblivion. "Again?" He dosed off for a second then snapped back to reality and remembered he had to get Sarene. He ran and jumped off the bridge onto the beach and made his way to the ladder leading to the balcony.

He headed up the ladder and yelled, "Sarene!" He looked up after he called her name to see that the hole in the cloud was getting much larger; large enough to cover the area of the island.

"Ken!" She rushed over and hugged him and asked, "What's happening to the island?"

"I don't know... But... We NEED to stay together!" The island shook with a loud boom.

She stopped hugging him and looked in his eyes. "Where's Rei! Is he coming?" She asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No... He got sucked into some dark portal..." He was holding her hand and the island shook once more. "I don't know what'll happen to us... Be we won't give up! Right!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, "Right!"

A huge tornado developed around the island and tried to suck Sarene up. Their hands were still interlocked. "Ken!"

"Sarene!" He was being lifted off the ground as he hooked his Keyblade onto the wooden rail. The tornado started to pull them in harder and the rail started to break. "Damn!" Then the rail broke into pieces. "Damn it all!" He turned to look at Sarene and then said to her, "I'll miss you..."

She smiled and nodded. The tornado tore them apart and sent them to different ends of the tornado.

* * *

Rei found himself in a dark place, "Where am I? Is this the darkness I've been dreaming about?" 

"_Yes... It is... You have found this place in your dreams... It IS... Your darkness..."

* * *

_

-Hoped you liked this chapter! Review please! More chapters soon to come!


End file.
